Ironic
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka's life can't seem to get better. She has everything she wants, a car, girls surrounding her, great friends and even a well paying job. Everything changes when a new girl is transfered to her school. HarukaMichiru
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : What can I say? This is going to be with one of those cliché stories I guess although I'm going to try my best to give it some original twists. I know it starts off rather strange but I can assure you that everything has a purpose. And yep, I couldn't help it. I had to bring Zen back into one of my stories (Also used her character in my story 'waiting for you' and 'moonlight'.) Summary might change.

Summary : Haruka's life can't seem to get better. She has everything she wants, a car, girls surrounding her, great friends and even a well paying job. Everything changes when a new girl is transfered to her school. HarukaMichiru

* * *

**Ironic**

**Prologue**

- _The New Girl -

* * *

_

Haruka took a deep breath before finally getting up. Once again her alarm clock had refused to go off. She was about half an hour too late for school already. Why would she even bother to rush? This was one of those days on which nothing seemed to be going right. It didn't take a genius to realise that. The whole night she had been bothered by the noise of her neighbours having sex. A scary thought when you thought about it. They were both over sixty years old.

Thinking about it was enough to make Haruka shiver. ''Bloody day.'' She muttered. Her head still hurt from last night. It had been a Sunday night. And like usually she had drunken too much. She could still remember dancing with a couple of girls before going home. The rest of the night was nothing but a blur to her.

That ofcourse didn't last long. The moment she turned her head after hearing a strange and unfamiliar noise everything came back to her again. Behind her on the bed lay a girl. She was still asleep much to Haruka's relieve. She really couldn't use this right now. How much had she actually been drinking? Even though she usually didn't take girls back to her place she had to admit that this girl was rather pretty. She had a pale skin that gave her a bit of a somewhat mysterious look. Haruka couldn't quite explain it. The girl's hair had a bit of a light pink colour.

''Bloody day.'' She repeated. She had no idea of what she was going to do now. Slowly she put her head in her hands. She had to wake that girl up and face the consequences. This was obviously the last time she touched alcohol. At least, not as much as she had been drinking the previous night.

''Morning.'' Suddenly a voice said, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Quickly she looked up at the pink haired girl. She was smiling at Haruka as her eyes scanned the room.

Haruka blushed a bit, realizing she was sitting naked in front of this girl. With that she pulled the blankets up to cover her body. The girl couldn't help it but giggle. ''Nothing I haven't seen before,''

The tomboy couldn't help it but smile upon hearing that. ''It's late. I need to get to school. Need a shower too and not to mention breakfast...''

The girl pretended to be thinking about it for a moment or two. ''If you invite me to take a shower with you I might consider making you some breakfast.''

''If I do that I can garantee you I won't make it to school until after...'' She was cut off by the other's lips on her own. Much to her own surprise Haruka didn't even bother to resist and just pulled the girl closer. A few moments later they parted again though. ''Tenoh Haruka.''

The other giggled. ''Yuuki Zen.'' She replied as she shook Haruka's hand. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Now what were you saying about a shower?'' Haruka mused. With that asked she stood up with Zen still in her arms.

''Oh, strong.'' The pink haired girl giggled as she let Haruka carry her towards the shower. She had to admit that she was starting to like the blonde more and more.

-------

''Where's Haruka?'' A raven haired girl named Rei hissed in annoyance while staring out of the window. She was sitting next to a brunette who seemed to be just as less interested as her friend.

''Probably stayed up late last night.'' Makoto sighed, resting her head in her hands. She just sat like that, staring at the teacher who was writing something on the black board. ''Woke up with a headache and is now screwing the person who lay next her when she woke up.'' She paused for a moment. ''That's how it always goes with Tenoh. Always.''

''I guess.'' Rei replied. ''But that's not quite different from your life, now is it?''

Makoto smirked. ''Says you.''

''Psst...'' A voice said, coming from behind the two of them. Both turned their head around to look at the person who had dared to interrupt their 'conversation'. It was a blonde girl. Her name was Aino Minako, she was part of their clique as well. And although this was a fact she was more known around the school for spreding rumours. Much to everyone's surprise she was always right with those rumours too. It was as if that girl just knew everything. Well when it came to those things that was. If she did half the effort on her school works she wouldn't be here anymore. Probably somewhere studying already.

''What?'' Rei asked, not bothering to hide her irritation.

''Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something?'' The blonde asked, pretending to be hurt.

''More likely in the wrong bed.'' Makoto joked.

Rei just rolled her eyes. She had decided a long time ago not to take the brunette serious. Even though she was a great friend of Makoto and Haruka they had nothing in common. Okay, maybe they had one thing in common but that was their lack of interest in school. Both Makoto and Haruka always slept with everything that wore a skirt. Rei, unlike her friends, was still waiting for the one to come along.

''Anyway,'' Minako paused for a moment, waiting for the teacher to focuss on the black board again instead of focussing on them. ''I heard we're getting two new students today.''

''So?'' Rei wondered, not understand why she would care.

Makoto on the other hand was interested. ''Female?''

Minako just nodded. ''Yeah. But way out of your league, Mako. One is the daugher of that famous violinist Kaioh Kim. I believe her name is Michiru. And the second on is the daughter of Haruka's and your boss. Yuuki Zen.''

''Wait, Zen?'' Makoto went wide eyed upon hearing that name.

''Yeah, why. Know her?''

Makoto nodded while convering her eyes with her hands. ''I remember that girl from last night. She was flirting with Haruka. I think they even left the building together.''

''Your boss won't like that.'' Minako giggled. She had ofcourse noticed the looks that were directed at her. Most of their fellow pupils actually came to school to learn something. Why? That was something she had never been able to find out.

''Hell no.'' Makoto replied, relaxing a bit. ''Haruka can handle it though. She's the boss' favourite. He'd give her his wife just to keep her in his team.''

''Don't care.'' Rei suddenly commented.

Before Makoto could even reply or say something else for that matter the doors to the class room opened, revealing an aqua haired girl. The brunette couldn't help it but stare at the young girl.

''Oh-oh, Mako's next victim.'' Minako sighed, staring at the girl in the door way, then back at Makoto again.

''Ah right on time.'' The teacher said, gesturing the girl to come closer.

The aqua haired girl simply nodded and obeyed. ''Class,'' The teacher went on. ''This is one of our new students. She just moved here from Kyoto. This is Kaioh Michiru. I hope you'll treat her just like you treat each other.''

''With hate?'' Rei asked. Half of the class bursted out into laughter upon hearing that. Even the aqua haired girl couldn't help it but smile at that comment.

''Rather not.'' The teacher spoke. ''Now keep your mouth shut. One more of those clever comments and your out.'' She paused for a moment. ''Talking about clever comments. Where are Tenoh and Grey?''

''Elza decided to stay home with that boyfriend of hers.'' Minako cheered. ''I think he broke up with her though. As for Haruka,''

''Don't tell me.'' The teacher cut her off. ''Screwing someone's brains out?'' Minako just nodded in reply.

Michiru went wide eyed upon hearing that. Where the hell had she landed? Back in Kyoto teachers wouldn't even have the guts to talk about and with students like that. This place was obviously different. But that wasn't what bothered her the most. Most of the pupils in this class were eighteen which was, in Michiru's opinion, too young to have sex already. _'Welcome to the ghetto.' _She told herself.

''Anyway,'' The teacher now turned her attention back to Michiru. ''You can take place next to...'' She scanned the room for a moment before pointing at Minako. ''Next to Aino Minako.''

Michiru just nodded and walked up to the place that was pointed out to her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Why had her parents even decided to move away from Kyoto? She had liked it there. This school wasn't her thing.

''Hey. Welcome to our school.'' Minako greeted, much to Michiru's surprise.

Okay, maybe not everyone was as bad as they seemed to be. ''Thanks.'' She replied before sitting down.

''Uhm,'' The teacher walked over to the door and checked around the hall. ''Well we were suppossed to have another new student in our class today but I guess she couldn't make it.''

''Tenoh.'' Rei and Makoto said in unison causing Minako to giggle.

Michiru just sat there, not understanding the whole 'Tenoh' joke. ''Who's Tenoh?''

''Tenoh Haruka.'' Minako explained. ''She's pretty famous. She's a racer and has won quite some races too. But she's also the school's biggest player. She flirts with all girls she sees. Even if they're straight, it doesn't matter. Everyone falls for her charms. Just like Kino over there.'' Minako now pointed at Makoto who had turned around on her seat to join the conversation.

''Great.'' The aqua haired girl took a deep breath. Somehow she had the feeling she should be lucky about the fact of Tenoh Haruka not being here right now. She had started to worry about Kino Makoto though. The brunette was smiling at her which scarily enough made her heart skip a beat or two. This was something she wasn't used to.

''Nice to meet you.'' Makoto whispered. With that she extended a hand. Michiru just shook it.

''Nice to meet you indeed.'' Michiru said, blushing a bit although she had no idea why.

''I'll show you around campus after class.'' The brunette offered and without waiting for Michiru's reply she turned around again.

''A-alright.'' Michiru stammered. This surely hadn't been what she was expecting of her new school.

''Told ya.'' Minako simply stated.

Before anyone could say anything else the teacher commanded them to be quiet. Neither of the pupils seemed to bother to open their mouths after that. Michiru on the other hand couldn't focuss on what the teacher had to say. All she could think of was possible ways to escape ever coming back to this school again. She surely couldn't deal with flirting students, trash talking teachers and all that stuff. She wasn't raised like that. This wasn't what she was used to either. Her old friends used to be very shy and reserved.

This was totally different from anything and everything she had ever known. _'I'd better make the best of it. For now.'_

_--------_

''I can't believe I wasted over an hour on you!'' Haruka stated in frustration.

The girl next to her giggled once again. ''I wouldn't actually call it 'wasted'. You didn't seem to mind my presence earlier.'' Upon hearing this a smirk appeared on Haruka's lips. They were now sitting in Haruka's car, driving at full speed towards their school.

They had recently found out that they were going to be classmates for the rest of the upcoming semester. Much to Haruka's dismay. The girls she slept with usually weren't even in the same school as her. Not to mention in the same class as her.

''I'd better make the best of it.'' Haruka sighed, focussing on the road in front of her. She was going to be in deep trouble for being this late.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

'I'd better make the best of it.' Heard that before. Anyway let me know what you think. Errors will be fixed!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

My excuses for the errors in here. I've only slept four hours and I can't seem to get back to sleeping again so I started to typ down a few things and before I knew it, chapter one of Ironic came out. Let me know what you think. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

As for the choatic stuff that's going on in the story, that will eventually change so don't worry. I just need to build up the plot a bit more.

A special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad most of you like it so far and took the time to leave a comment. Means a lot. let me know what you think of it so far.

* * *

**Ironic**

**Chapter One**

_- So we meet again -

* * *

_

Haruka quickly got out of the car, followed by Zen. ''Damn, I missed the first two hours because of you.'' She scolded although she didn't seem to regret it that much. Just when both girls reached the front door of the school the sound of a loud buzzer sounded. This meant the twenty minute break had officially started before the next class would start. ''Damn.'' Haruka repeated causing Zen to giggle.

''Is that your favourite word or something?'' She mused, copying Haruka's sentence. ''Damn. Damn this. Damn that. Damn you...''

''Ok, I get the hint.'' The blonde tomboy took a deep breath, calming down a bit. There was no point in snapping at the other girl for being late. After all, she had contributed to being late herself as well. ''Anyway, we've got twenty minutes before the next class starts.''

''That's new to me.'' Zen stated. ''We never had twenty minute breaks until at least the fourth hour.''

''Probably because the teachers here are just as lazy as the pupils. Believe me, we won't even get into trouble for being this late. I have to warn you though, since you're new to this school. Don't come to late when you've got Biology. Meioh Setsuna is scary and probably one of the only teachers who's actually doing her job.''

''Noted.'' Zen nodded happily as she watched how the front doors were pushed open by a huge group of pupils. Everyone seemed to be glad to have some time to themselves. After a couple of minutes of watching the passing students a group of girls finally came walking into their direction.

''And those,'' Haruka gestured at the group of girls. ''Are my friends. They're all psycho though so don't mention...'' It was now that Haruka noticed the new girl who was walking beside Makoto.

Zen just stared at Haruka and then back at the group. ''Good morning Tenoh!'' A blonde cheered, her smile immidiately faded when she saw the pink haired girl besides the taller woman. ''And you are?''

''This is Zen. New pupil and hopefully she'll fit in our group as well.'' Haruka paused for a moment, placing a hand on Zen's shoulder. The pink haired girl blushed slightly. ''She's cool. And if she screws up, we can throw her into Mizuno's group.''

''Mizuno's group?'' Zen echoed.

Minako decided to take over for Haruka. ''She the biggest nerd alive. She's always reading books. A loner too.''

Zen nodded. ''So this is the kind of school in which everyone is separated into groups?''

''Exactly.'' Rei nodded, glaring at Haruka with an 'you did it again, didn't you' look. She really couldn't approve of Haruka sleeping with every girl who was interested. It seemed immoral to her.

Haruka just shrugged, ignoring the raven haired girl. Finally her eyes fell on the aqua haired girl next to Makoto. ''And this is...?''

''You...'' Michiru said, her voice betraying her emotions. She sounded both upset as angry with the blonde in front of her.

''Me..'' Haruka nodded. She really didn't understand what this girl's problem was.

Makoto and Rei just watched the scene closely. Somehow they had the feeling this wasn't the first time Haruka and Michiru had met. Then again, Haruka didn't really seem to recognize Michiru if this was true. ''Tenoh Haruka, right?'' Michiru asked.

''Correct.'' Haruka nodded, curious to find out why the other girl was looking at her as if she had seen a ghost. ''Why?''

''I thought your name was Kaze. At least, that's what you told me the last time we met.'' Michiru hissed.

Makoto went wide eyed. ''Gods, Tenoh! Don't tell me you screwed her as well!''

Michiru clenched her fists but decided to ignore the brunette.

''I really don't know. I don't think so,'' Haruka sweatdropped. It wasn't like she kept track with the girls she took home.

Makoto sighed. ''Then, never mind. I'm not going to hook up with your left overs.''

Minako blushed. ''Uhm, you guys...'' She was the only one who seemed to notice the looks on Michiru's face. Then again, she couldn't blame Michiru. They were insulting her.

''Shut up, will you!'' Michiru now turned around to face Makoto. ''I'm not a tramp alright, don't get cocky. You haven't slept with me and you'll never will. You didn't even have the chance in the first place. Damn,'' She now turned back to face Haruka again. ''As for you... Never mind. It wasn't like it was something special or anything...''

Rei was the first to burst out into laughter. It was now obvious that Haruka had indeed meant something to the aqua haired girl. But that wasn't the only reason she was laughing. She simply found it drop dead funny that Michiru had taken the courage to insult the now frustrated looking Makoto. ''Touché.''

It stayed quiet for the next few minutes until Minako finally broke the silence. ''Let's just forget about the past, shall we? I mean, it's not like we can change it or anything. What about a fresh start. I'm sure we can be friends. All of us.'' She now looked at Haruka with a pleading look on her face.

''Sure, why the hell not.'' She faked a smile before extending her hand for Michiru to shake. ''I apologize.''

Michiru smiled a bit although she still felt irritated. Finally after hesitating for a couple of seconds she shook Haruka's hands.

''I mean,'' Haruka started. ''I can't help it if you didn't leave a good impression. You must've sucked.''

The aqua haired girl first felt like pulling her hand away but decided to do otherwise. If Haruka wanted to play games, so would she then. ''Ah well, considering I made you scream out for more... I think I did pretty well but hey... no grudges.''

Rei smirked. This surely was going to be an interesting semester.

Haruka blushed a bit. She really couldn't remember this girl and although this was true she couldn't help it but feel a certain connection to the girl. ''Great,'' Zen paused for a moment, feeling all eyes on her. ''How about something to eat and a place to relax for the last remaining ten minutes.''

The others all nodded as Makoto started to walk towards a field that lay next to the school building. ''Tell me, where did you meet Haruka?'' Minako asked the girl next to her. They were walking a lot slower than the rest of the group. Minako simply wanted to talk to Michiru alone.

''It's not important.'' Michiru whispered. ''It's not important.''

_Flashback_

Michiru took a deep breath. She was sitting behind the bar, staring around. Various guys had asked her to dance but so far she had declined all of their invitations. It wasn't that she didn't feel like dancing or that they weren't handsome enough but it was simply because she had no interest in the male gender at all. She took another sip of her drink before deciding it was better to leave now.

Tonight just wasn't her night. Besides, she wasn't looking for the first and best thing to come along. No, in fact she was waiting to meet _the one_. Stupid ofcourse to look for such a person in a bar like this one.

''Excuse me,'' Suddenly a husky voice said causing Michiru to look up. In front of her stood a tall blonde guy who was smiling.

Michiru sighed, preparing herself for another one of those lousy pick up lines.

''Can I ask you a few questions?'' The blonde asked, surprising Michiru somewhat. This was the first pick up line that had started like that.

''Surely.''

''Well if I get you right,'' The blonde paused for a moment, leaning against the bar table. ''And correct me if I'm wrong, you'll answer all my questions with 'yes'.''

Michiru giggled. ''I will?''

The other nodded. ''First question. Do you like roses?''

''Yes.''

''Do you like chocolate?''

''Yes.''

''If I'd kiss you right here and right now, would you slap me?''

Michiru hesitated for a moment. This guy surely had an amusing way of doing things. ''Yes.''

The blonde smirked. ''Thought so. Last question...'' There was another slight pause. ''Would you like to dance with me?''

The aqua haired girl opened her mouth to say no but unconsciously said the opposite. A blush appeared on her cheeks as the blonde pulled her onto the dance floor. ''Kaze.'' He said.

''Michiru.'' She replied as he pulled her closer.

_End Flashback_

That was actually all she could remember of that night. They had a couple of drinks and before she knew it she had woken up next to the blonde the next morning. This was also when she found out that 'Kaze' was far from what she had thought earlier that night. The reason why Michiru had snapped earlier was because Haruka had been her first. It had been an accident, surely but still, it didn't make the moment less special.

That morning was also the last time she had seen the blonde. Until now that was.

Ten minutes later class had started again. Minako and Zen were the one ones who remained outside since they didn't have maths. ''Ok, good morning class.'' A black haired teacher spoke. His voice sounded dull and he was obviously annoyed with being here. ''Listen, I know we all got better stuff to do than just sit here and listen to how I explain a few messed up numbers but try to keep your heads with it, ok?''

''That guy... annoys me. Really.'' Makoto hissed, resting her head on her hand. ''I can't believe you slept with her.''

Haruka sweatdropped. ''Let it rest will ya. You can still have her if you want. For all I know she's making stuff up.''

''Kaze.'' Makoto said, repeating how Michiru had called her earlier. ''Everyone knows you like to call yourself that. How could she possible have made that up. And no, no interest. Like I said before, I don't want your left overs.''

''Damn Kino, why the hostility? I didn't do anything wrong.''

''Yeah you did.'' Makoto now looked up at the tomboy next to her. ''You slept with both the new chicks.''

''There we go again.'' Haruka sighed. ''This isn't a game. That Kaioh girl, I really don't remember her. As for little Zen. I was freaking drunk. Do you think I had the intention to sleep with her while knowing I had to go to school the next day?''

''Could the two of you just stop that.'' Rei hissed. It wasn't a question, more a command. ''You should start to worry about other stuff than sex. There are other things in life next to whatever keeps the two of you busy. I mean, it's obviously that you hurt Michiru, Haruka.''

''So?'' The blonde raised an eyebrow.

''So. She's a human being and you hurt her. Maybe you made her believe she was special to you. Maybe you told her all kinds of lies just to get her in your pants. She might now show it but it's obvious she's upset with you.''

''What are you suggesting Rei? You want me to date her? You damn well know I don't do relationships.''

''At least be nice to her. That comment about her not leaving good impressions with you was nasty and uncalled for.'' The raven haired girl shot back, keeping her voice low. She didn't need the rest of the class to be aware of what was going on between Haruka and the two new girls.

''Fine.'' Haruka gave up. She really didn't feel like going through this right now. Her head still hurt from last night.

''And Mako,'' Rei now turned her head to face Makoto.''Stop seeing people as sex toys. You said Michiru was Haruka's left over when she was literally standing next to you. She's right. You're too cocky for your own good. Fix yourself.''

''Shut up Rei. Since when did you become our personal shrink?'' Makoto shot back. She didn't want to mention it in front of her friends but it really upset her that Michiru had some sort of twisted interest in Haruka. She had seen it in her blonde friend's eyes as well. They might not like each other now but she could see the lust in Haruka's eyes whenever someone mentioned Michiru.

It was save to say that she had indeed fallen in love with Michiru the first time she came walking through that door. Makoto sighed again. She would surely make Michiru her own and only hers.

''Alright,'' The teacher went on. He scanned the class. ''Makoto, could you explain why maths is important for your future?''

The brunette shrugged. ''How the fuck I'd know?''

''You could finally learn how to calculate how many girls you screwed in the past few years.'' A girl stated causing the rest of the class to laugh.

Makoto just stared at the pink haired girl and smiled. If anyone else would've said something like that she would've killed them at the spot but since she considered Elza as a good friend she let it rest. ''Wouldn't you know...''

''Enough!'' The teacher hissed. ''What's up with all of you! All you talk about is sex. Porn. Some more sex. Scoring. Football. sex.'' He paused. ''When are you finally going to see how wonderful maths can be. All those numbers. They all have a different meaning and story to them...''

Everyone got quiet and just looked at their teacher with raised eyebrows. That guy had some serious issues.

''I mean. Have you ever wondered why they call it maths in english, mathe in german and wiskunde in dutch?'' He shook his head. ''It's so confusing. Even though all the numbers have a different naming and...''

''Stop it! Just stop it...'' Makoto begged. ''I'll answer your damned question. ''Maths is important for our future because it comes in handy wherever you go.''

The teacher smiled satisfied. ''Works everytime. And although the answer is only partly right I'll let it go.''

Michiru who sat in the back of the class just stared at the three girls who had started to agrue again. She had no idea what they were talking about but she didn't really care either. All she could do was try to remember what had happened that night she had met Haruka for the first time.

That wasn't the only thing though. She was more interested in finding a way to work on Haruka's nerves after insulting her like she had done before. It wasn't her fault that Haruka couldn't remember her. It surely hadn't been that.

Her eyes now fell on Makoto. It was completely against anything Michiru had ever done but she decided to go for it anyway. This was high school after all. _'Perfect.'_ She now started to smile happily. Haruka was going to wish she still remembered their night together after she was done with her. After all, that memory was all she was going to have in the end.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters and took the time to read it. I'm glad you like it so far including the teachers and characters. This chapter is more about the backgrounds of Haruka and Michiru. Also another flashback of what happened that night. The rest of the flashbacks will be used in later chapters. Anyway, let me know what you think of it so far!

* * *

**Ironic**

**Chapter two**

_- Enemies -_

* * *

After Maths class most of the students had lost their will to even bother and get up from their seats. The teacher just stood there, staring at his pupils with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. ''This was only the third hour. Now all of you, get out of this classroom and go bother your next teacher.'' 

''Next one on the list is chemistry.'' Makoto muttered as she hide her head in her arms while resting on the table. ''I didn't pick that subject.''

''I did.'' Haruka yawned. Chemistry was her favourite subject but right now she just wanted to go home and sleep. It had been a long night after all. Slowly she got up from her seat and walked towards the door. She didn't even bother to give the teacher a second look or anything and just disappeared in the hallway between the rest of the students.

The teacher now looked at the two remaining students. ''Kino, if you don't have a certain subject then go outside or to the cantine. Rei, the same goes for you. Either follow Haruka or go outside.''

''Yes sir.'' Rei said while stiffening a yawn. Then without saying anything else both Rei and Makoto got up and slowly walked out of the class room. The teacher just stared at them with. If they only took the trouble to see school as something positive instead of a place to sleep, rest and have fun. After all, they hardly did anything around here.

When they stepped out of the classroom they were surprised to see Haruka still standing there. Usually the blonde tomboy would go to her class right away, especially when it came down to the subject Chemistry but something seemed to be bothering her. ''Tenoh,'' Makoto had also noticed it. ''What's up? You looked troubled.''

''I need to talk to Rei for a sec.'' Haruka replied, looking down at the raven haired girl who raised her eyebrow. Ok, something was wrong for sure. Haruka always talked to Makoto when something was bothering her. Why would she need her this time? Deciding there was only one way to find out she gestured Haruka to follow her to the school's parking lot. No one would bother them there since it was off limits.

Makoto was left behind, not quite understanding what just happened. She didn't care either. There was one other thing on her mind that had been bothering her ever since Michiru came to this school. Never before had someone turned her down. She shrugged, yawning. ''Whatever.''

When Haruka and Rei finally reached the parking lot the second bell already sounded. ''You're officially late for class now.'' Rei stated as she stopped walking to turn around and face the blonde. ''So what's bothering you?''

''That new girl.''

The raven haired girl smirked. ''Zen or Michiru?''

''Michiru.'' Haruka replied. ''At first I didn't recognize her but I gave it some thought and I remember her now. I met her in a bar or something. It's still a blur.''

''Your whole life is a blur.'' Rei stated sarcastically. ''All you do is drink, sleep and screw everything that wears a skirt.'' When she noticed the serious look on Haruka's face she quickly apologized. ''Sorry about that. So what exactly is bothering you. Michiru wouldn't be the first one falling for your charms. Besides, this is something you should be discussing with Mako. Not with me. You know how I feel about your way of handling life and its obstacles.''

''I know,'' Haruka paused for a moment. ''That's exactly why I needed to talk to you. I remember talking to Michiru that night. I remember that she didn't fall for my flirting and charmes right away so I thought to myself that I would make her mine at the end of that very evening. She didn't give in though. She just kept fighting me. It was as if she was a step ahead of me. As if she knew what I was planning and wanted to stop me.''

Rei nodded. She didn't really understand what Haruka was trying to say. ''You did end up sleeping together, right? After all she was pretty mad at you for hurting her or something like that.''

''She said it wasn't special.'' Haruka sounded irritated all of a sudden.

Rei shook her head. ''You're blonde Haruka, not stupid. It's obvious she was lying because it would hurt her pride to admit such a thing. Whenever you use your charms and really try you can be such a nice and warm person. After you get what you want however you become this cocky and somewhat rude person. It's almost like you're a schizo. If I didn't know better.''

''Listen if you're going to continue to insult me I'm gone.'' Haruka hissed. She really didn't need Rei to state the obvious. She was very aware of how she acted herself. What use was it to hear it from her friends too? It wasn't as if she acted like this because she thought it was cool or normal but simply because this is what she had tought herself. Rei and the others would never understand.

There used to be a time where Haruka had the perfect image of love. And of course she fell in love with someone she thought would be the _one. _Her name was Komugi, and at that time one of Haruka's close friends. One day she had decided to come forward and admit her feelings for the girl. Much to her surprise Komugi said to return those feelings and they started dating.

Until Makoto came along and seduced Komugi into sleeping with her. Makoto and Haruka weren't friends back then. Haruka found out about it. But since she didn't know better she managed to forgive Komugi for her betrayal. You wouldn't have expected it but after ending up fighting she and Makoto actually became friends. That wasn't the point though. In the end Komugi left Haruka because she strongly believed that Makoto and Haruka had been working together ever since the very beginning to seduce her.

Haruka really loved Komugi. She had meant the world to her so after losing her Haruka somewhat lost herself. She promised to break the heart of each girl who was interested in her. Just to make sure she would never get hurt again. Part of her knew it was wrong but on the other hand it felt so right to do so. Until now that was. Somehow after meeting Michiru again something changed.

''Haruka?'' Rei was now waving her hand across her friends face after noticing that Haruka was spacing out.

''Uh, what?'' The tomboy asked with a sad tone in her voice.

The raven haired girl of course noticed this and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you.''

''That's not it, it's just...'' Haruka paused for a moment. ''I have this feeling that Michiru is special. That she didn't come to this school for no reason. Maybe it's a sign for me to change my ways.''

Rei laughed slightly. ''God has given you a thousand signs but you've ignored them. Until now. Could it be that you like Michiru?''

''Like Michiru?''

''You know,'' The smaller girl winked. ''Like Michiru. As in being in love with her.''

''Are you kidding me? I hardly know her. And my memory of her is nothing but a vague blur. Besides, all I know is that she likes to yell and insult people.''

''A match made in heaven.'' Rei whispered under her breath before looking up. Her eyes met Haruka's emerald ones. ''Listen Haruka, let me be honest with you. I don't understand what you're trying to say but I do know this, you hurt Michiru and she's angry with you. Maybe it's best to stay out of her way until you've decided what you like to do.''

''Like to do?'' Haruka repeated.

The other nodded. ''Yes. You've got two options. Either apologize and try not to be cocky. You know, put your pride aside. Or you could avoid her for the rest of this semester.''

''And what if I decide to pick neither option?''

Rei shrugged. ''How the hell am I suppossed to know that? I'm not a therapist.''

Haruka shook her head, smiling slightly. ''Maybe you're right. I guess I'll have to apologize. But I'd better wait until she calmed down a bit. She seemed really angry with me.'' But to be honest, that wasn't Haruka's biggest worry. For some reason Rei's words kept repeating themselves in her mind. _'Do you like Michiru?'_ Did she? _'Fuck, I have to figure out what happened that night.'_ Whatever happened it must've been quite something if it left Haruka this confused.

-----

''Can you believe that?!'' Michiru yelled in anger, staring into the mirror. She was surprised by her own reflection. She never knew she could look that angry and upset. ''She didn't even remember me!''

Minako who just walked into the restroom laughed. ''Calm down. It is something you should get used to. Haruka is only two steps away from being an alcoholic. She loves to screw around and drink until she drops. I guess it has something to do with feeling free and careless. She wasn't always like this. No one really knows why she changed. Only Makoto does but she won't tell.''

''Makoto and Haruka are close, aren't they?'' Michiru asked, turning around to face the blonde.

Minako nodded. ''Very. Which is kind of surprising if you knew what they went through. Both fell in love with the same girl.'' The blonde thought about it for a moment. ''I wonder what ever happened to that girl.''

Michiru closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down a bit. ''I don't like both of them. Anyway, how close are Haruka and Makoto?''

''Well,'' Minako hesitated. Somehow the way Michiru was asking her questions was kind of disturbing. ''They're not sleeping together if that's what you mean. They more have a relationship like brother and sister. They care for each other and wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of a train if it meant saving the other.''

''Sure,'' Michiru rolled her eyes. ''Only if that train was standing still. They have big mouths but when it really comes down to it they'll run like little babies.''

Minako giggled. ''You really don't like them, do you?''

''Is it that obvious?'' The aqua haired girl turned around again, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. ''Haruka made me believe she was interested in me back then. She made me feel special and I thought she felt like that as well. If I had known she would be gone the next morning I would never have...'' She swallowed hard. The thought still hurt her.

She jumped slightly when she felt Minako's hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around. ''I'm sorry. And I'm sure that if you give Haruka the chance to prove herself you'll might end up liking her. I'm sure she's sorry for hurting you too.''

''No she isn't. You saw how she acted when she found out.''

Minako pulled her hand back. ''Of course she acted like that. You only saw her for a few seconds and already started yelling at her. You need to talk to her in a calm and reserved way. If you act like you did she will be just as dramatic without losing her actual cool.''

''That makes no sense. Haruka's just like a guy. She has no idea what it feels to be in love and find that the person you like only saw you as a...''

''Don't judge Haruka just yet.'' Minako whispered, cutting the other off. ''She doesn't know you and you don't know her. Saying that you love her is a bit rushed seeing as you only spend one night with her. Haruka knows a lot more about love than you would ever know. Just have patience.''

Michiru opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. Minako knew Haruka longer than her but she doubted if she also knew the Haruka Michiru had met 'that' night. ''Alright.'' She finally said. She surely wasn't going to tell Minako about her plan to get back at Haruka. She knew it was childish and something that could backfire on her but she didn't care. ''And you're sure right, about Haruka and Makoto being close?''

The blonde just nodded, raising an eyebrow. ''Why do you want to know anyway?''

''No reason.'' Michiru lied but the smirk on her lips told Minako otherwise. The aqua haired girl was planning something. She just didn't know what it was.

_Flashback_

Michiru was now sitting in a restaurant in front of the mysterious Kaze. He had asked her out after the dance and although she had wanted to turn his invitation down she found herself say yes once again. She didn't know why or how but somehow this guy seemed to have put a spell on her. All she could do was look into his deep green eyes. ''So,'' She started.

''No need to be shy.'' Kaze told her with a smile. ''It's just two strangers in a restaurant sharing the night.''

Michiru giggled. ''If you put it like that. It sounds ever weirder like that.''

''I know.'' The blonde man replied. ''But this world is a crazy place, isn't it?''

''Is this another one of thise questions which need to be replied with a 'yes'?'' Michiru mused, earning a nod from the man in front of her. ''In that case, yes.''

Kaze smiled again, this time he seemed to be more comfortable himself. ''So michiru. Why don't you tell me something more about yourself? What do you do for a living? Or are you still living with your parents, in that case...''

''Is this your best way of seducing girls into your bed?'' Michiru interrupted the blonde. Just after saying it she realized how rude she must've sounded. Much to her surprise Kaze just laughed.

He shook his head. ''I have no intentions on doing such.''

''Good,'' Michiru giggled. ''I'm underaged anyway.''

''You're sixteen, right?''

Michiru nodded. ''How'd you know?''

Kaze shrugged. ''Don't know. I'm seventeen myself and you didn't seem much older than me so...''

''Oh my..'' Michiru blushed. ''You seem older. I would've guessed you were around twenty years old.'' After that the conversation got a bit quiet and awkward until she remembered Haruka's question. ''I don't have a job yet but I do enjoy painting and playing the violin.''

''Funny,'' Kaze said. ''You look exactly like the type of girl who enjoys to be alone in a room and paint. Are you any good?''

''At painting or playing the violin?''

''Both.'' Came the reply.

''Well there are great artists much more talented than me but I guess I'm pretty good.''

Kaze shook his head. ''I'm sure that's an understatement. But only one way to find out.'' He paused for a moment. ''I'll have to come by your house some time.''

Michiru blushed heavily. ''Oh my,'' She repeated causing Kaze to break down into fits of laughter once more.

He now scanned the restaurant which was pretty empty at this time of day. It was almost past midnight so it was surprising enough that it was still open. ''I don't know if you're tired already and I don't mean to sound...''

''I'd love to.'' Michiru said although she wasn't quite sure what Kaze wanted to ask.

''I hope you like the beach. It isn't far from here. I could drive us.''

_'Is he for real? He's too perfect.' _Michiru thought as she nodded. ''Let's get going, shall we?'' She cheered. Kaze just nodded and got up as well, placing some money down on the table before walking towards the exit, taking Michiru's hand in his own. Michiru was surprised by how soft his hands felt.

_End Flashback_

Michiru sighed. Haruka had managed to fool her quite easily. It wouldn't happen again. Never again would she ever fall for such cheap tricks again. This time is was going to be Haruka who would regret that night. Not her. ''Michiru, are you coming?'' Minako's voice came. The aqua haired girl quickly turned around again before following her friend out of the restroom.

-----

Haruka leaned back against the chair she was sitting on. A few hours had past since her conversation with Rei and this would be the last class before school was over. _'Do you like her?'_ Rei's words echoed causing Haruka to shake her head in confusion. Ofcourse she didn't like Michiru. They hardly knew each other anyway. So far she had a good image of Michiru's character.

The girl was bitter and angry over something that had happened in the past. Whatever Haruka had done or said that night it must've meant a lot to the aqua haired girl although Michiru was denying it. She knew Rei had been right. She had hurt Michiru real bad and the only way to make it up was to apologize. _'That's why I avoid sleeping with classmates.' _Haruka cursed. First Zen and now she also had to deal with Michiru.

Besides why was Michiru that special? Why would she apologize in the first place? She never excused herself before for her actions. Why now? Just because Michiru had yelled at her? Just because Michiru had set her to thinking about her actions? Once again she shook her head, not liking where this was going. ''Haruka?'' A voice asked causing the tomboy to snap out of her thoughts and look aside.

Next to her sat the pink haired girl she of course knew as Zen. ''What?''

''The teacher has looked into your direction for four times now. He asked you a question.''

''Fuck,'' Haruka had been too deep in thought to even realize she was still in class. ''Uhm, what was the question again?'' She asked causing everyone to look at her. Ofcourse she had no idea why. Had she said something funny.

The teacher burried his head in his hands while shaking his head. ''I didn't ask anything. But I'm glad to see you're awake again.''

Haruka turned her head to look at Zen with an annoyed look on her face. ''Thanks.'' She hissed.

''At least you're paying attention now.'' The pink haired girl giggled.

''Indeed, thanks a bunch.'' Haruka tried to sound thankful and with that she poked Zen in the ribs with her elbow. ''Considering this a draw. For now.''

''Ouch.'' Zen pretended to be hurt. When both girls noticed that the teacher was looking at them they quickly focussed on their books again as if they had been doing nothing besides paying attention the whole time. Haruka's mind was far from modern history though...

_'Do you like her?'_ Again that damned question. Why couldn't she just put it aside for a moment? She already knew the answer!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Any further ideas for this story are accepted since I'm a bit stuck so far. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

My apologies for the slow updates. Like I mentioned before, I'm moving to another town so life around here is kind of hectic. A special thanks goes out to the people who reviewed the previous chapters. I'm glad you like this story and take the trouble to let me know what it is you like and what you don't. Also I've decided to make this a shorter story than expected because of a lack of motivation towards this story. I think, including this chapter, there will be three more chapters and then it'll be done. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ironic**

**Chapter Three**

_- If I only could, -_

* * *

_'Do you like her?'_ Again that damned question. Why couldn't she just put it aside for a moment? She already knew the answer! No, she didn't like Michiru the way Rei had meant but she surely had some strong feelings for the girl. She just didn't know why. She tried hard to remember her night with Michiru but her mind seemed to have different plans. 

All she could remember was walking up to the aqua haired girl and introduce herself. Then they shared a dance, had a few drinks and went outside. Like she always did Haruka had offered the smaller girl a ride home but Michiru had declined, saying she'd rather go home with Haruka. Strangely enough, she could remember every detail, except for what had happened after they had gotten into the car.

Whatever it had been, it had left a deep impression and mark on Haruka's heart because somehow she felt attracted to Michiru. ''What a wicked little world.'' Haruka said to herself, not noticing the two girls who were sitting in front of her on the grass. In fact she hadn't even been aware of walking out of the classroom at all. Had school already ended?

''Indeed.'' Minako giggled. ''But I'm sure you're not talking about this world in the way I think you are. What's on your mind?''

Zen who had been quiet looked up at the girl beside her with a questioning look on her face. ''You mean she's not like this all the time? Ever since our first meeting she has been spacing out and drifting into her own world.''

''Not always.'' The blonde replied, completely ignoring the fact that Haruka was hearing them.

''School's over?'' Haruka asked, interrupted Zen before she could say or ask anything. The tomboy now scanned the school yard.

Minako rolled her eyes. ''Duh. School ended a few hours ago. We've decided to stay a bit longer and watch the sun go down, remember?'' She paused for a moment. When she noticed by the looks on her friend's face that she really had no idea she sighed. ''Too much alcohol. It's starting to have its effect already.''

''Yeah dude,'' The pink haired girl chirped, pointing an accussing finger at Haruka. ''Alcohol and you don't mix. I mean, how the fuck can you forget a chick like Michiru?''

Haruka opened her mouth to say something but Minako was one step ahead of her. ''Talking about Michiru. You'd better watch yourself Haruka.''

''And why is that?'' Haruka asked in a mocking tone. Since when did Minako bother to show any sign of consideration towards her? They weren't that close. Minako was more from Rei's team. She wasn't like Makoto and Haruka, sleeping with everyone and drinking whenever they went. She wasn't much like Rei either. Rei was a very reserved person but with a short temper at the same time. She only spoke when she needed to.

Minako however loved talking, sometimes a little too much. She never knew when to shut her mouth.

''Seriously, she's plotting something. And it certainly isn't happy hour.'' Minako warned with a serious look on her face. She somewhat was annoyed by the fact Haruka found it nessesary to mock her. All she wanted to do was help out a little.

The last thing she wanted was a world war right here at this school. Michiru didn't seem like the sweet type of girl when it came down to the subject 'Tenoh Haruka'. And the tomboy certainly wasn't the type to mess around with either.

''Whatever it is I think I'll manage.'' Haruka said, leaning against the tree behind her. ''Besides what's the worst thing she could do?''

Minako thought about it for a moment, images of countless movies she had seen flashing by. Always when someone asked that particular question the screen would turn black and the character who had asked the question would find himself or herself in the most embarrassing and painful situation.

Secretly she hoped that would be the case but she knew that probably wouldn't happen. This was real life. Not a movie. Or else she would've been the main character with a pretty girlfriend and she would be far, far away from Haruka's gang.

Sometimes she wondered why she even hang around them. They weren't anything like her and most of the time they managed to make her feel out of place, as if she didn't belong there with them.

At other times however they made her feel good about herself. At home she never got that feeling. Her father was always working and her mother had died while she was younger so a good example of how to be she never really had.

''Well,'' Minako paused for a moment. ''She was asking a lot of questions about you and Makoto.''

''So?''

''Nothing.'' Minako shrugged. ''Just saying that you need to be careful.''

Zen nodded. ''I don't know Michiru for so long. In fact I don't know her at all but that first meeting and impression I got from her, she's vindictive Haruka. You shouldn't take it so light. She was staring at you the whole time with those little rat like eyes, planning how to...''

Haruka faked a cough causing Zen to snap back to reality. ''Right, sorry. I got carried away for a sec. It'll be fun though.''

''What?'' The tomboy raised an eyebrow. ''Seeing Michiru turn into a freaky stalker with rat eyes?''

The pink haired girl giggled and soon also Minako followed. ''It'll be funny to see you get out of that mess.''

''Whatever Zen. I don't know you long enough yet so don't give me reasons to kill you. Usually I don't hurt my friends because they gave me reason not to dislike them, you however...'' You could tell by the way Haruka said those words that she was only kidding.

Zen decided to play along. From what she had heard from Makoto it was fun to embarrasse Haruka. She kind of wanted to know why. ''Well, I'd say you know me better than most people here.''

''Just because I saw you naked doesn't mean,'' Haruka paused for a moment, noticing how Minako had taken a note book out of her bag and started to write down Haruka's and Zen's words. ''What the fuck are you doing?''

''Taking notes.'' Came the reply as if nothing was the matter. ''This is something Elza and Mykio would love to hear.''

Elza was a close friend to Haruka and Makoto and sometimes Minako, that just depended on her mood. Mykio however was a different story. Haruka disliked the girl with the same passion as she hated natto. Mykio had moved to Tokyo a few years ago and immediately got transfered to Haruka's class. It had also been her job to show the new girl around a bit.

Mykio however seemed to have a different look on being 'showed around'. She couldn't care less about the school and was more interested in the girls around here. Haruka of course hadn't seen the danger in doing that until Mykio started to first with her current girlfriend, Komugi.

Surely Mykio hadn't known and had tried to apologize but Haruka never listened to any of it. She had been too blinded by her love for Komugi to see what she was doing.

Ofcourse a few weeks after the break up Haruka had tried to settled things between them. But they had ended up fighting and have been doing the same ever since. The only thing that linked them together was Minako who had gotten very interested in Mykio. They were, needless to say, good friends.

''Ugh, don't bring up that name.'' Haruka said, reffering to Mykio.

''Get over yourself. She said she was sorry. She didn't even know about you and Komugi back then. You're the one who's wrong here.'' Minako pointed out. Like always, picking Mykio's side. Haruka knew she was right though but admitting it just wasn't on her to-do list. ''You on the other hand knew she was dating Fumi and yet you decided to flirt with her. No wonder she hates you.''

''Whatever.'' Haruka shrugged again, ignoring the look on Zen's face.

''That's the kind of person you are.'' The pink haired girl stated. ''Who's Komugi?''

''Long story.'' Both Haruka and Minako said in unison.

''But alright, since this subject came up just because of that Kaioh girl..'' Haruka paused for a moment, hoping her voice hadn't betrayed her emotions when it came down to Michiru. ''I'll try to make it up to her. Ask her out for coffee or something. I'd hate to end up being hated by anyone else.''

''Anyone else?'' Zen echoed. ''Who else hates you?''

Haruka didn't reply and just stood up, walking into the direction of the parking lot. ''We'll watch the sunset some other time Minako, sorry.'' And without saying anything else she walked away. Minako ofcourse didn't fail to notice the certain change in Haruka's behaviour. Why was the tomboy apologizing and sounding nice all of a sudden?

''Who else hates her?'' Zen now gazed at Minako with an obvious curious look in her eyes. ''Well?''

''No one hates her.'' Came the hesitant reply.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Short chapter I know. Like I said, I'm really busy so this is the best I can do. I don't think it would've been longer in any case though, I just needed a chapter to formaly introduce all characters I'm using for this story. In the previous chapters you all got to see Makoto, Rei, Zen and Haruka's character. And ofcourse Michiru but hardly anything about Minako and the side characters. Mykio WILL have a big part in this story. (I don't own her character though, she belongs to NeuroticallyHers, I just borrowed her for this story with permission ofcourse!) Anyway, let me know what you think of it so far! Any ideas are welcome._


End file.
